cattails_gamefandomcom-20200216-history
Arthur
Arthur is an orange tabby cat with bright blue eyes. They are a marriageable cat from the Mountain Domain. Personality Arthur refers to themselves as the noble knight of the Mountain Domain. They often assist Leo with strategic battle plans. Their speech is poetically medieval. Den Arthur's den is by the east town entrance, near Jag's den. There are two Black Hares and a sword outside. Daily Routine 7 AM - Exit den. 12 PM - Stand by den. 4 PM - Stand by town river. 9 PM - Stand by den. 11 PM - Return to den. Gift Guide Dialogue :Note: The backslash (/) indicates new dialogue or a text break in-game. This is a sample of possible dialogue. Greetings= *“Who goes there? Harken to my words, traveller./ You are not from this realm, are you? Thy coming is most peculiar. / Thy speakest to Arthur, noble knight of the Mountain Domain! / I mark how thy spirit swells with pride at the mention of our proud kingdom! / It is a happy fate that we should meet on this day. I shall remember thee, noble one!” *: ''- Arthur, Intro'' *“Prithee, (Name), mar not this happy day with your dour presence. / I speak not to peasants.” *: ''- Zero stars'' *“Thou approachest Arthur, but thy purpose is yet unknown... / I have knightly duties to attend to.” *: ''- One star'' *“Who goes there? Harken to my words, traveller.” *: ''- Two stars'' *“Ah it is, (Name).” *: ''- Three stars'' *“My noble friend returns! What is it you seek?” *: ''- Four stars'' *“Your presence is a glorious omen of victory, (Name)! What is it you ask of me?” *: ''- Five stars'' |-|Relationship= Greetings (Dating) *“You come to court? Arthur is most pleased.” *: ''- Arthur (White/Blue)'' *“My heart's gleam comes to me! O, joyous day!” *: ''- Arthur (Green/Yellow)'' *“My betrothed! How fair you this fine day?” *: ''- Arthur (Red)'' Greetings (Married) *“TBA” Dating *“TBA” Married *“TBA” *: ''- Arthur'' |-|General= 2 Stars *“Honor above all. That is the way of the knights of the Mountain Domain, (Name). / We must ensure that we are living faultless lives so that we may righteously lead our domain to glory.” *“It is plain to see that thou hast some strength of paw. / Perhaps one day soon we shall fight together against our sworn enemies to the south.” *“My mind is drawn to tactics and strategy. That's why Leo has made me a knight of the Mountain Domain. / So many important questions must be answered... Where to strike and when to strike being the most prominent.” *“Train everyday to maintain your strength, (Name). / Show not a sign of weakness before thy enemy! Or thou invitest defeat.” 3 Stars *“Come near and I shall tell thee a tale of chivalry and bravery! / Just yesterday, a legion of Mountain Domain knights routed a great host of the enemy upon our borders. / Huzzah! Our realm is defended and protected by the strength of our noble warriors.” *“Hast thou seen a rabbit run through here? I was just chasing one a moment ago 'til it got away... / 'Tis a shame, really. It would have made for a scrumptious snack!” *“How are you in combat, (Name)? Do you spar much? / 'Tis a good idea to practice often. Be assured that our enemy is practicing as well!” *“I have heard reports of a poison used by the foul cats of the south. They apply it to their cowardly claws. / What a dishonorable way to fight, (Name)! I shall not stoop to their level.” *“Thy ways are foreign to me, (Name). Come, tell me something about yourself. / It is good to learn from others so that we may better ourselves. Always keep thy mind sharp!” 4 Stars *“Have ye any tales of bravery and heroism, (Name)? / Surely a cat of your status has done something worthy of song in recent memory! Come, do tell!” *“Perhaps you can lend me a paw today, (Name)? / I seek reports of our enemies' movements along the borders. Prithee let me know if you spot anything suspicious.” *“There are many battle-plans I must see to before the morrow.” *“Thy actions are watched by many among the Mountain Domain. Thou bringest us great honor, (Name)!” 5 Stars *“Thou are close in my council, (Name). I see thee as a true advisor!” *: ''- Arthur'' |-|Gifts= *“Have you any use for a (Item)? I have acquired one to gift to you when next I saw you, and here you are! / Pray that thou uses it responsibly!” *: ''- Arthur Gift'' *“Thou needest not thank me, ‘twas nothing. Generosity is an important virtue for all cats!” *: ''- Arthur, After Gift'' *“Forsooth! Thou presenteth yet another gift? Have I not already been lavishly dowsed in gifts today? I cannot take this from you.” *: ''- Gift Limit'' *“Huzzah! This is a mighty gift for one of my station in life.” *: ''- Favorite'' *“(Name), thy present is most appreciated. Arthur delights in thy generosity!” *: ''- Love'' *“Ah, thou bringest a gift? I thank you for your sacrifice.” *: ''- Like'' *“It is a noble thing to give up your worldly possessions.” *: ''- Neutral'' *“Erm... perhaps this was meant for some other brave knight..?” *: ''- Dislike'' *“Alas, have thee no manners? Thy disrespect is noted.” *: ''- Hate'' |-|Misc.= *“Forsooth! (Name), thou must get thee to the apothecary before thou faintest!” *: ''- Arthur (Player Low Health)'' *“The hunt goes poorly for this one, me thinks. I advise that thou fetchsome prey from the shopkeep.” *: ''- Arthur (Player Low Hunger)'' |-|Weather= *“'Tis cold today. The wind vexes me.” *: ''- Arthur, Autumn'' *“Bask in the warmth of this glorious day with me, (Name)!” *: ''- Arthur, Spring'' *“Blast this interminable fog!/ 'Tis difficult to survey the realm when all the land is covered.” *: ''- Arthur, Foggy'' Summer *“See thee the colorful insects which invade the air in the summertime? / Certain cats make it their goal to catch each and every one of those vermin. Have they nothing better to do with their time?” *“The fireflies leave us for yet another year. Each night, their number wane. / I shall miss their guiding lights.” *: ''- Arthur, Summer 9'' Winter *“Pray tell, does not my breath appear like dragonfire on this cold day?” *“The heavens send a torrent of snow to blanket the earth today. / Are thy paws as numb as mine to have to walk upon it?” *: ''- Arthur, Snow'' |-|Festivals= *“How my heart soars to see the games go smoothly! There is much honor to gain in these contests.” *: ''- Arthur, Spring'' *“Thy face appears most jovial! It is a day for much celebration!” *: ''- Arthur, Summer'' *“Mark thee how the winds blow today? This joyous occasion shall be our last day before the snowfall.” *: ''- Arthur, Autumn'' *“The Mountain Domain grew stronger this year. Perchance next year it shall become even greater!” *: -''Arthur, Winter'' *“Huzzah, an easy challenge! Thy defeat is nigh!” *: ''- Game Rival'' *“Hark! See how our foes tremble before our superior might!” *: ''- Game Teammate'' |-|Outsider= *“It is plain to see that thou hast some strength of paw. / Perhaps one day soon we shall meet on the field of battle!” *: ''- Arthur (2 stars)'' *“Come near and I shall tell thee a tale of chivalry and bravery! / Just yesterday, a legion of Mountain Domain knights routed a great host of the enemy upon our borders./ Does thou not quake with fear at the strength of my domain?” *: ''- Arthur (3 stars)'' *“Thy actions are watched by many among the Mountain Domain, (Name).” *: ''- Arthur (4 stars)'' |-|Hide= Portraits arthur unimpressed.png|Neutral Trivia *Arthur speaks Early Modern English. *Robin mentions Arthur caught a catfish in Highland Lake. Category:Cats Category:Marriageable NPCs Category:NPCs Category:Residents Category:The Mountain Domain